The Ninja With the Mouth
by kyrogue23
Summary: This is a challenge response to Captain Ash. Naruto Uzamaki is deadpool and suffer an accident that cause him to look disfigure. Now follow the adventure of this crazy anti-hero ninja and see him team up with friends. I suck at summaries.


**The ninja with a mouth**

On one night a man was jumping though the trees and trying to going to a mission location to meet up with his partner Kiba Inuzuka.

"On missions he likes to be called Wolverine and try to speed things up will you?" Alright I will and as I was saying he was going to meet up with wolverine near the border of the wind and fire bounty line. He made it their and saw his teammate waiting for him.

"It took you long enough bub" spitting out the stick he was chewing on.

"Well you know me a black cat cross my path so I have to take the long way around" he then heard his thoughts

"**Smooth real smooth of you.**" demon fox said to him

"Shut up will you" wolverine looked at him crazy and shakes it off and explains that they must go and complete their mission: find one of orchimaru hideout.

Now then Naruto mission outfit looked like his regular clothes only red and black and had on black and red scandals. His mask was all red except it had two black circles on his eye area.

They then headed out to find the location which they did find easily and saw who was there.

"So it is true that orchimaru is here then." Naruto said to wolverine

"Hey writer call me deadpool." Fine deadpool whisper to wolverine.

"I didn't think he would be here," he said angrily "He is the one who gave me these claws."

"Hey do forget what happen to me partner" deadpool remove his mask to show what he means by that. He face was really mess up from what had happen to him when he saved Kiba life.

"Yeah since that day we vow to kill this bastard for what he done to us," wolverine said "The up side to this mission was only to find it."

"But the hokage didn't said if you see him do not follow." He smiled under him mask and they then went around back to find an entrance or make one.

"hmm how should we open this wall" deadpool said and him thoughts reply

"**How about blowing it up with a chakra grenade**" the demon fox said

"_Or how about we just shoot the lock_" his other self claim

"Those are good ideas but let ask wolverine first, hey wolvie what do you think we should-" he was shock to see wolverine slice up the door already and made his way in.

"Hey showing off is my job not yours." He yelled a little and then wolverine stabs him in the head with his claws. Deadpool wasn't dead but that did hurt him, a lot.

"Okay, okay, okay you can go first and lead the way." He then remove his claws from his head and started walking away.

"**After this mission is over let prank him**" his demon fox said

"_Let do it by getting his dog shit and place it in his bed when he is a sleep_" other Naruto said

"Yep that the plan when this is over." They walked into the lair hoping to kill or capture orchimaru. As they walk in Deadpool Starts to remember the time he had to save Kiba from a hideout like this.

**Flashback**

Naruto was running through the hideout looking for his comrade that was capture. When he ran around the corner and then came face to face with ten ninja in a lab. He thing uses his customize red and black flint lock pistols to kill four of them easily. When the rest started dodging he went to sword mode and started slicing them, until one of them grab a beaker full of acid type chemical and threw it on his face.

Naruto fell on the ground in pain and the last three start to stomp and punch the helpless ninja. One of them was about to kill him with his own sword but was stabbed in the neck with three claws. It was Kiba wearing some type of helmet and was in his boxers, and then he proceeded to kill the rest of the ninjas.

"Kiba I was meant to rescue you not the other way around." After saying that Naruto got up but his face was now became hideous and meat thank to that acid. They then left the hideout and while running in slow-motion it blew up behind the mission it change Naruto completely and he became crazier.

**End flashback**

They walk through the hallway unknowing to the cameras eyeing them and a guy with glasses and a girl holding a flute with a black spot on her eye are watching them.

"Time to get to work" he said and they left the room arm and ready.

"**I hope you all like it and also I would like to say Merry Christmas to everybody reading it."**

"**Naruto Uzamaki aka Deadpool here also wishing you all a merry Christmas."**


End file.
